DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Description) Self-assembling container molecules/encapsulation complexes have the ability to create a unique microenvironment for the guest or guests within them. In order to explore the reactivity and properties of multiple guests in such a container in a variety of solvents, including water, a system which can be assembled using specific interactions other than hydrogen bonding is required. This project will explore the use of stereocomplexes, interpolymer complexes derived from chains composed of the same monomer but with different stereochemistry along the backbone that prefer to cocrystallize, in the synthesis of self-assembling container molecules. Specifically, oligomers of poly(L-lactic acid) and poly(D-lactic acid) will serve as molecular recognition units on a variety of macrocycles. The dimensions of these container molecules will be easily adjusted by the length of the oligomers employed. The thermodynamics of assembly and the encapsulation properties of the container molecules will be studied.